The present invention relates to an optical system for motion compensation of line scanners to improve the resolution in one or more spectral channels, the system having a motion of its own or being arranged on a moving observation platform.
Such systems are known in themselves. Point or single detectors have been used until now, where it is necessary to represent all image points successively on the detector by corresponding scanning systems. With the "starring" or "push broom" systems now available, an improvement has taken place in that all points of a picture, scene or scan line, respectively, can be detected simultaneously. The disadvantage of this improvement is, however, that when such a system is located on a moving platform, the resolution diminishes because during the recording or polling time the object "wanders off", resulting in an undesired movement blur.